Twilight Kisses
by WELUVVAMPIREKISSES
Summary: What happens when Vampire Kisses and Twilight meet and, dare I say, COLLIDE? Come and find out By: Lindsey & Midnight Warning: OOC!
1. EDWARD AND RAVEN

**This is the first chapter, so who cares is it's short? we're beginning! me and amani are mashing twilight and vampire kisses, so read them! **

**All the props for this one go to AMANI! she wrote this chapter, i'll write the next! BEWARE!**

**TWILIGHT KISSES:**

**Chapter one- BEGINNING**

Why did he leave me? That question was almost torturing me. What did I do wrong? My lover had left me. My vampire lover, Alexander Sterling. The only perfect man for me.

I walked through the park, my head low. Tears were streaming down my face, leaving black lines down my face. I walked over to a bench and sat down, covering my face with my hands, I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there, just crying for my lost love. It started to get colder, so I tightened my leather jacket around me. I cried.

A cold hand touched my shoulder. I looked up. A bronze-haired boy was sitting beside me. He was handsome, though not in the way Alexander was. He wasn't Goth, yet, I liked him. His eyes were the strangest shade of brown, they were too yellowish. Like gold.

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

I shook my head. What else did he expect from a girl crying in a park?

"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me."

Comprehension washed upon his face. "Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

I don't know what made me tell him everything. _Everything._ I even told him how Alexander was a vampire. He probably thought I was a weirdo Goth girl on high. But, strangely, he seemed to know what I was talking about. As if he _knew_ that vampires existed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Raven Madison. You?"

"Edward Cullen," he replied.

I shivered.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm," he said, smiling crookedly. It made my heart speed up.

I got up and followed him.


	2. THE HOUSE

We walked for the longest time through the woods- I thought we'd gotten lost. Just as I was about to ask Edward if he knew where he was going, the most beautiful thing came into sight. I stood in front of the most wonderful house I had ever seen; it was huge and the brightest shade of white you could imagine. It was like something out of a fairy tale. I looked up at Edward, and he was staring down at me with a little grin.

"You like it?" did he not see me marvaling at its beauty?

"Like it? I love it."

Without another word, he took me to the front door and paused for a minute, looking at me. I wondered what he was staring at... He had this look in his eye.

The same look alexander always had when we were alone. NO! I wasn't supposed to think about him. Here it comes...

The tears started to fall...

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, sounding alarmed, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Um... it's nothing," I said quickly. I REALLY didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Come on, you can tell me. You've already told me everything else," apparently he did...

"I was just thinking about him..." Edward's eyes flared. Hadn't I just told him about Alexander? Why did he care? He had just met me, and yet he seemed oddly territorial.

"Why do you even care?" I was starting to get a little frustrated.

"That's a very good question. I don't know," he looked away and suddenly noticed we were still standing outside the door. He opened it and even though I was still frustrated, with tears still running down my face, I couldn't help but see that the inside of his house was even better than the outside. The whole downstairs was open and bright and the back wall was a huge window.

"You know, you still haven't given me your thoughts on my boyfriend being a vampire. You have to keep the secret," that was really all that mattered right now, because I was stupid enough to tell him.

"Well, I have something to tell you," he paused, and I urged him to go on, "Well, my family and I are also vampires," he hung his head in shame, for some reason i didn't know.

"You look ashamed. Why is that?"

"We're monsters, Raven."


	3. ALEXANDER

Alice had yet again taken me shopping. It was the second time this week, already! And it was only Monday! I had my arms loaded with shopping bags of most clothes stores in the mall. The only store we hadn't visited was Hot Topic, the Goth store. And for some reason, Alice and I were headed there.

We walked through the doors and were greeted by music from Hell itself, and louder than a rock concert. I noticed that most people had billions of pirecings all over their faces and ears, and wore black and red and metal only. We must have been the only ones who were wearing any colours!

Alice led me through the store as if she frequented here often.

A tall boy bumped into me, and I looked up to see the face of an angel staring down at me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm Bella!"

"Um… hi. Nice to meet you," he said doubtfully.

I giggled. "This is Alice, my sister!" Well, she was a sister to me, perhaps not biologically, but a sister nonetheless.

I saw alice roll her eyes.

"I'm Alexander…"

I was flirting with him. He was Goth, but I couldn't care less. He was better-looking than Edward.

"So…" I said, "Do you come here often."

I doubt he heard me. He was staring at Alice in awe. Alice! Not me! For God's sake! I was the one he bumped into, not Alice. In every chick-flick existing, when two people bumped into each other it meant that they were destined for each other.

"Hey, Alex, are you busy this evening? I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies, or something," I said in a flirtatious voice. I have no idea where the courage and boldness came from.

"Um, sure I guess."

It took me all my might to not jump up and down and start screaming. I had a date with the most hansome peron ever tonight.

**A/N: This chapter was written by Midnight, aka Writing Bird.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. SHOPPING XD

incase you didn't get that... the last chapter was in bella's POV... sorry midnight didn't put that... this chapter will also be in Bella's POV, cuz it jus has 2 b. XD

CHAPTER 4 WOO!BY:LINDSEY XD

OH MY GOD. I just acted like a total idiot in front of the hottest guy I had ever seen. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! But, atleast I have a date -smiles-. And that was the first time I had actually _wanted_ to go shopping. But, we were already in a store. DUH- I'm an idiot today, sheesh- what the fuck happened to me?!

REMEMBERING hmmm... yesterday, I painted my room but what could that have done?

AND THEN IT HIT ME. PAINT FUMES That was the reason I hadn't seen Edward at all yesterday. He said the smell was way too overwhelming.

THOSE DAMN PAINT FUMES GOT ME HIGH!!!!!!! -thinking of killing the paint-

AND SNAPPING BACK TO REALITY Shopping! I need to go shopping. Well, he was goth- so this store should be perfect **(reminder- this is hottopic). **So, this was why Alice took me into this store- she 'saw' i had a date, and with a GOTH GUY (man, I'm slow todayWait a minute- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! **ALICE KNEW ABOUT THIS! **

**"ALICE,"** she looked up.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Well, yes, butedwardhasbeenhangingoutwithravensoifiguredyoucouldgooutwithalexander."

"Say that again, please-but slower."

"Edward met this heartbroken girl, named Raven, in the park yesterday and has been hanging out with her and kinda flirting with her, so I figured a harmless litle date with alexander would make your scores even. I'm **REALLY **sorry Bella," she truly did sound sorry.

"I guess it's okay. But what am I going to wear?" she got a glint in her eyes as I was saying that. This was going to be a long day.

She took me through the store giving me both guy clothes and girl clothes to try on. When I asked her why she was picking up guy clothes, she just answered me with the question, "Would you rather wear this?" and point to something REALLY SKIMPY- like a really small corset. I surely didn't want to wear that. Thn, when she had finally picked up all the clothes, she pushed me into the dressing room. I picked up a pair of pants to try on and was startled. THEY WERE HUGE! The bottoms were probably a yard or more around and they had chains and purple stitches on them. I put them on hesitantly, but when they were on I was suprised. They fit in the waist pretty well- the bottoms were just huge. There were a few pairs of tight pants- one pair was plaid and had cloth chains- which I liked. I got a really cool hoddie and some t-shirts. The hoddie had Edward Scissorhands on it **(one of my favorite movies) **and the t-shirts were TMNT **(gotta love the turtles!), **SEX PISTOLS **(RIP Sid Vicious), **and "the penguin made me do it" guys t-shirt, among many more. When I finished trying things on- I thought I was done. NOPE. We had to get accessories. I got a Fall out Boy bag, some big sunglasses, and a cross choker **(all of which are on our profile, so you guys can see how fucking SWEEEEEET hottopic is XD). **

Now, I finally looked a the price tag thinking _how expensive could this black shit be?_. HOLY SHIT! And I thought only abercrombie and fitch, holiter, american eagle, and all those other **(horrible- my opinion) **stores were expensive! We ended up spending over $1000. Not that bad, for Alice, but these were no Walmart prices.

Now, when I thought we were going to go home, Alice took me into a makeup store- oh joy. We bought black things, white things, purple things, and red things and were off to my house _finally._

_AT HOME _

Now Alice was starting to get me ready. She was doing my make-up first. She got out some white powder and patted my face with it and rubbing it around, then she put tons of black eyeliner and masker on me. Then, she put red and purple eyeshadow on me and turned me toward the mirror. I screamed- I looked like a vampire. WOW.

Now- my hair. She pulled and twirled for hours. I was about to fall asleep, when she told me she was done. I looked up and it was wonderful and curly and my bangs looked perfect.

And last, but DEFINATLY not least, clothes. She picked out my Edward scissorhands hoodie, my plaid skirt, some tights, a skull tube top and a pair of striped shoes **(all of this is in our profile). **

Now it was time to go...

**YAY! I was a little hyper at the beggining of this, so understand that Bella was high- not just OOC. I think it was longer than usual, IDK. I like it! REVIEW!!! And go look at all th pretty goth clothes on our profile! I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWERS! SO REVIEW!**

**HYPER GIRL AKA LINDSEY XD **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY

E'llo Loves,

I'm SOOOO sorry that those clothes didn't show up... and i'm not sure about he other stuff. MY COMPUTER IS REALLY STUPID- im so sorry. I'm also sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but rather a rant from the always hyper LINDSEY... so sorry loves. I tried to get midnight to hurry, but she has other stories she's working on and is very busy. I, myself, was about to start on the next chapter- but she said she had already. And, because i love you all, I'm going to tell you that her chapter wont be the well waited for date between Bella and Alexander, but instead she's going back to check up on Raven and Edward. and that means, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THE DATE!!! woot!!!! gotta love it.

im sorry- i tried to fix the clothes, but IT.WONT.WORK. im so sorry.

end rant

-Linds-


	6. THE NEW BELLA

**(This takes place on the same day that Bella met Alexander, but earlier in the morning.)**

I looked around me. I was lying down on a big black couch, light, classical music played on the background.

Last night dawned upon me. I'd met Edward Cullen, a vampire. Though he didn't look like Alex, or neither did he have any physical traits as any other vampire I'd met. I sat up slowly.

"Good morning, Raven."

"Hi, Edward," I replied smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled. He took my hand in his, and I noticed how cold his skin was. He moved his face closer to mine, and before I knew it, our lips had met. His mouth was cold, firm and soft at the same time.

I heard the door open, and he pulled away from me so fast, I didn't even realize at first.

"Bella," he started to explain.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wanted to tell you that I'm going out tonight with a guy I met. Don't worry about me."

I turned and a girl dresses all in black and chains stood under the doorway. Her hair was still brown.

"Bella," Edward said, "What the fuck is up with your clothing? Can you even get through a metal detector?"

"I doubt it!" she replied. "See you later."

He looked stricken.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, is everything all right?"

"Um, it's just the shock. I never expected to see her like that."

"Who was she?"

"A friend of my sister. But that doesn't matter, does it?"

I stared at him.

He grinned at me. "Where were we, before she interrupted us?"

I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine one more time.

**Yah!!!! This one was written by Midnight! Sorry I haven't updated, but my computer was kinda screwed up. REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. FIGHTING FATE

**Go Mid!!! Not the longest chapter, but at least she got it done. Last chapter was Raven's POV in case you didn't get that.**

**Im sooo sorry that i couldn't post this sooner, but 1.) fanfiction was being lame and wouldn't let me put up a document and 2.) i was busy, and i had a "brain fart". But, atleast I got it up XD.**

**Bella's POV (earlier on it the day from the last chapter)**

My date wasn't until 8:00 and, sadly, that wasn't for four more hours. I cant believe that Alice got me ready _five _hours early!!! And to top it all off, she left me. I have been waiting for an hour, thinking I could wait for this whole time, but there just isn't enough things to do in this small, cramped house of mine.

I got bored, so I decided to go to Edward's house to see Alice coughand maybe check on that slut with Edwardcough.

I drove to the house a little distracted, thinking about Edward and why he wouldn't want me anymore. Am i not good enough? Who is this girl, anyway? Why have they been spending so much time together? **STOP!** Clear your mind, Bells... focus on your date tonight. Ah, Alexander- the face of an angel. But, I bet he'd look much better arm in arm with some goth girl, not just some poser goth like me.

I had finally arrived at the Cullen mansion and I was so used to going up to Edward's room that I actually did. Unthinkingly, I walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to Edward's room. When I opened the door, I almost broke down right then. What I saw was Edward kissing the most beautiful, non vampire I had ever seen and she was dressed up like a goth and then I realized, she looked almost exactly like me. I pretended to be alright and ran- surprising not falling- to his closet to grab the hoodie I had left there almost a month ago and ran out of his room.

As soon is I was out of the room and had closed the door, I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I didn't even care if he heard me, he _should _feel bad. I sat there for about 5 minutes just crying, my shirt was soaking wet, when I decided to get up. I went to Alice's room...

Alice was sitting in the middle of her room on the floor, looking at the door sympathetically- as if she knew I was going to walk through her door and she knew what had just happened... wait- she probably did.

"I'm so sorry Bells, but _that_ was what I saw in my vision. I didn't want you to feel that bad about walking in on them...so I got you a date. She stole your boyfriend, so you can steal hers." Alice seemed crazier every minute, but I still loved her- she never wanted to see anybody hurt.

"Uh... It's okay Alice, but can you help me fix all this make up?" I just couldn't **not** go on that date it took Alice hours to prepare me for. No excuse of mine would be good enough.

-cheerfully- "Yes! I'm **so** glad you're not mad at me for not telling you the details."

"Truthfully, I don't think I could have handled the details. Alice. Can we just get on with the makeup fixing, please?"

"Sure," and she was off, doing the things that she should be put in a psycho ward for- obsessing like a crazy person about inanimate objects and such.

Once she was done and had me looking like I had pre-meltdown, it was already seven o'clock... Apparently I hadn't only been having my breakdown for 5 minutes... more like an hour. And, it took Alice 3 hours to get me looking my best.

I decided to listen to some music, Alice, for once, staying out of my way. I put on something to get me familiarized with the "hardcore" people.

Hmm... the band's name was called Silverstein. Never heard of them. It gave me a lot of ideas that would make me a lot more happy, but it would make others -cough-Edward-cough- miserable, or I hoped he still loved me as much. Probably not, but my bubble's already been burst... my heart's already been broken... I've lost my one and only love. "Smash into pieces" was a song that got you thinking both clearly and negatively. **(THAT'S WHAT EMO MUSIC DOES TO YOU)** . Hmm... maybe some other music... rap? Not really my type, but I'll try some... Gym Class Heroes... Paper cuts. This also sounds somewhat fitting, but not quite. How about From First to Last? ...Note to self. Listening to the song, it sounds perfect-so fitting.

Wow, 7:30 already? Time to get the finishing touches...

**haha- you thought i was going to finish the date! I'd love to, but it's already taken such a long time(Sorry it took so long to write), that i think i'll give it to you now and maybe Mid could do the date... or she could go and do a totally different thing. UNPREDICETABLE!!! haha, love ya!**

**Linds**


	8. BELLA'S DATE

**Sorry it took so long.. Amani hasn't been writing so I had to.. Hope you like it.**

**-Lindsey-**

When I heard a knock at my door, my heart stopped. Could I really handle this? Would I break down? I might as well see...

When I opened the door, Alexander was sitting on the steps, staring blankly, with his legs up, looking very beautiful, and very goth.

"Hi Alexander," I managed to choke out.

He looked up, and when he noticed what i was wearing, smiled, "Hello. How are you tonight? Your style seems to have changed from the last time I saw you."

"Uh.. well.. yes. You see, that's why I was in Hottopic with my friend.. I had decided I wanted to wear.. well.. this," I said, awkwardly, pointing at myself.

"I thought you said she was your sister," he said, with a slight smile, as if knowing already that i was lying.

"Well that's how I think of her, we're really close. She's my boyfriend's sister actually," once i realized what I had said, my hand clamped over my mouth.

Still smiling, "That is quite alright, Bella. I have a girlfriend myself, I was just hoping to distract myself for the night. I can see we both need to do a little of that."

Alexander stood up, took my hand, and led me his car, which was very nice, but I, not being a car person, had no clue what kind it was and I didn't want him to think i was stupid, so I didn't ask. He opened my door for me, and I nodded in thanks. When I got in, he was already there. It was then that I knew there was something strange about Alexander.

He leaned forward to put the key in the ignition and I noticed he had long fangs. My first thought was VAMPIRE, but then I remembered Edward once telling me that Vampires don't have fangs.

"Cute Fangs," I said, smiling.

"Cute?"

"Yes, I mean I didn't really realize that they made fake fangs to look so real."

"Oh, my dear, these are no fangs," and with that the car started and flew out the driveway like a bat out of hell.

"What are you saying..?"

"I. Am. A. Vampire," he spoke to me like I was retarded, with deliberate slowness.

"But vampires don't have fangs!"

"You are absurd."

"My boyfriend is a vampire. I would know."

"Would you like to give them a little tug, ma'dear?" he said, pointing at his fangs.

"Fine," I said, stubbornly, reaching over to give them a little yank. I thought they would give at the slightest tug. I pulled and I pulled, but nothing gave.

"Convinced?"

"No, but if you gave a good enough argument you might convince me," Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on Alexander's face.

"I just remembered a story my father told me years ago.. I didn't realize it was true," he looked surprised.. I wish he would just finish telling me. I looked up, and realized why he stopped, "We're here. I'll finish when we get inside."

He opened the passenger door for me, and I stepped out, looking at the restaurant Edward and I ate at, well, _i_ ate at on our first "date". I brought back some memories that I didn't want brought back. Well, I didn't want them brought back tonight.

Once we were inside and seated, after the waiters and waitresses glaring and Alexander and me, he started the conversation back up.

"Where was I?"

"Hi, my name is Amber, may I get you something?" the waitress asked, in a strained voice, like she didn't want to be here. I'm guessing she didn't, considering she was dressed as a prep under her apron an we.. were not. We had our best goth get-up and I didn't mind, Alexander really did seem like a great guy.

I ordered the same thing I ordered so many months ago.

"Uh... your father told you a story? About..?"

"Oh.. well my father told me this story when I was a kid. It was of vampires. You see, like now and days with humans being black or white.. There are also different types of vampires. I am not sure how many.. but apparently more than one. I would really like to meet you boyfriend, though, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh," I think he expected me to be more surprised than I was, but it all seemed reasonable. Wow, De'Ja Vu.

THEN, our waitress came back with my food. I thanked her.. but she just turn away without another word.

There was a long silent awkwardness. By the time Alexander started the conversation back up, my Ravioli was half way gone.

"I miss her.." I was confused.

"Who?"

"Raven," I must have still looked confused, "my girlfriend."

"Oh. I know how you feel. I miss Edward.. But they're probably together right now."

"Why would you say that?" he sounded startled.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I figured you would know they were together.. I walked in on them making out earlier," a tear streaked down my face, without my permission, though i wasn't in any hurry to wipe it away. Alexander picked up a napkin and wiped my cheek.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm obviously not good enough for him."

"Oh, sure you are. Don't talk like that."

"Then why is he with _your _girlfriend?" Then it occurred to me, "Wait. Why isn't Raven with you??"

"Well.. I kind of left her.. to come here. I wasn't leaving her. I was going to come back. I had to find.. well.. I suppose.. I had to find your boyfriend. Well, his family. The Cullens."

"Why?"

"Well, I had heard that Jagger and Luna had joined forces with this.. Victoria. Apparently she was after the Cullens. I figured I might as well talk to them.. but Raven just _had _to interfere."

"Sh..She wasn't after the Cullens.. She was after me. She _is_ after me. Edward killed her mate.. She figured she would take his."

"Oh.." this obviously caught him off guard, "Are you done? If so, I think we had better leave- it's getting quite late."

"Oh yeah, I guess."


	9. GETTING HOME

**Sorry it took so long, but I'm not too good at this story writing thing.. I would write more to this chapter, but it would only take longer, so you can have this and I will try to get more up soon. I read Eclipse! I actually wanted Bella to pick Jacob at the end [. If you want to discuss Eclipse, I'm up for it. Lol -Lindsey-**

The Car ride back home was silent. Alexander seemed to be frustrated and disappointed.. I assumed it was because of Edward and Raven. It wasn't that I didn't care, it was just that I had already gone through my break down, had already thought things through, and now, I am numb. All my feelings had vanished and now I have nothing much to think about. So I thought how Alexander and Raven had spent their time before they came to Forks. I imagined the two of them in a dark room sitting on a dark couch in their gothic getup. I was wondering how Raven met Edward.. I mean the Cullens didn't just go up to humans they didn't know and just invite them to their houses.

"Bella?" Alexander was lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"We're here," I looked up and, sure enough, we were in my driveway.

"Oh," I didn't really know what to say.. I hadn't had much experience with dates, "Well, I had a good time tonight Alexander.. Maybe, if you'd like of course, we can go and see the Cullens tomorrow. And you can speak with Carlisle," he smiled.

"Of course, I would love that, Bella."

"I guess I had better get inside, my dad's probably waiting for me."

"See you tomorrow," Slowly, I got out of the car and walked to the steps. I turned to see if Alexander was still there, he was, so, blushing, I waved. He waved back and I stepped inside, seeing Charlie on the couch.

"How was your date?" Charlie asked. Wait.. I hadn't left a note how did he know?

"Uhm.. How did you know that I went on a date..?" He looked at me like I had just asked the dumbest question in the world. I blushed.

"Your note? It was on the kitchen table.. I _think_ I know your handwriting.. Bella, are you okay?" Gosh, Alice must have done that.. _Those damn Vampires NEED to tell me when they try to cover for me so I don't mess these things up!_

_"_Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten. My "date" was fine, I suppose. A little depressing, but.. _fine," _he looked saddened.

"Depressing? I'm sorry, Bells. What happened?" Then he seemed to realize something, "Wait, why are you dressed like that?!"

"Uh.."

"Well??"

"I am dressed like this because.. I was trying to be something I am not. Alexander is goth, and I figured if I dressed like this, he would like me. But it turns out he has a girlfriend.. and that is the beginning of the depressing part. Before I went out, I went to Alice's house.. and walked in on Edward Making out with Alexander's girlfriend. I had a break down, but I think I am fine now. Alexander also wasn't happy to hear that.. but we had a nice time I guess," Charlie's face was _priceless_. I think he was trying to say something.. because his lips were moving, but nothing came out,"And now, I'm going to clean up and go to bed. Okay?" Charlie's mouth was still open as he nodded.

I half expected Edward to be laying on my bed when I opened my door. But the only thing in there was another wave of depression for me. I couldn't stand being away from Edward for much longer. But, he doesn't want me.. Oh, how much I wish he was here.


End file.
